Naruto: Father and son
by Ookami chosha
Summary: Sasuke's back in Konoha and everythings going great for Naruto. But when a very old friend comes back for a visit it turns Naruto's world upside down. pairing N OC then N S, S L, K H, N TT. Enjoy


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related characters.

Hey everyone, I'm back. i know its been awhile but i'm back again and this is my newest story "Naruto: Father and son. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Uzamaki Naruto stood stock still in the middle of one of the large training fields. His eyes were currently closed and his breathing was very deep. Not the slightest wind stirred the leaves on the bushes around him. This was one of Naruto's newest training techniques.

Next minute his eyes flashed open just as five figures jumped out behind from random bushes and trees throughout the clearing. They all headed straight from Naruto who quickly threw two kunai and three ninja stars at the assailants all of which disappeared in puffs of smoke. Taking another deep breath Naruto relaxed and wiped a bead of invisible sweat from his brow. A sudden sound of someone clapping their hands in applause broke the quiet of the clearing. Naruto turned around to see Iruka sensei walk in leading about 10 young shinobi into the clearing. "And that minna is a very effective way of training using the shadow clone jutsu", Iruka said leading the 10 youngsters up to where Naruto currently stood zipping up his orange and black top. "Ohayo Naruto, minna say good morning,"

"Ohayo Naruto - san" they all chorused. They had all seen and heard about Naruto and new much about him. For them it was seen as a great honour to meet him.

Things in Konoha had changed over the years for Naruto. Sasuke was now back in the village after Naruto, Sakura and a few others had gone to get him. He had come back willingly after the deaths of Itachi and Ochimaru. Now at the age of 18 Naruto had caught up and finally became a jounin about 6 months previously. He was now under the training of Ero sennin and Tsunade to become the next hokage. They had been training him for a while now but Naruto was rather diligent compared to what he had been. His training had taught him a lot such as patients and self control. Using this now enabled him to be in complete control during the demon coat transformations.

"Ohayo Iruka sensei, ohayo minna" Naruto answered in his normal good natured tone.

"Is that you finished from today Naruto"

"Hai, it's all yours"

"Good alright everyone get set up, Oh Naruto Tsunade - sama wants to see you,"

"Arigato Iruka sensei, ja minna" Naruto said and strolled off towards the gate and out into the streets of Konoha. As he walked his mind drifted to his friends. Sakura and Ino were always in the infirmary. Kiba, Choji, Shino and Lee ran their own dojo but it was mostly run by Choji and Shino. Kiba and Lee were often occupied with seeing Hinata and Sakura. Neji and Ten Ten were also in a good relationship and were being sent on missions for the AHBU. Shikamaru was still acting as a liaison with Tamera between Konoha and the sand village, though there was rumours of those two being pretty close as well. Lastly there was Sasuke. Still a firm favourite with the ladies, Sasuke had learned to relax and have a bit more fun. He was a lot more friendly to everyone, especially Naruto. Sasuke was currently away travelling with Kakashi to see a master in the use of the sharengin. However the two had not gone alone. two young girls had accompanied them.

About a year ago three young girls had arrived at the village, two of them supporting the third. The three had been taken first to the infirmary and then to hogake tower. It was there that they found out that 2 of the girls were twins and both had the sharengin in one eye similar to Kakashi. The third girl was found to be a jinchuriki. Her name was Tami and Naruto could remember the day the 3 girls arrived. "She was so scared when she first arrived" he thought to himself remembering it all too clearly.

** Flashback**

"Well I've tried everything I can think of. She still won't talk to anyone," Tsunade said.

"She's never said anything to us," the twins, Hiromi and Hitomi, said in unison.

"Tsunade – bbachan, I hate to say this but what you've lot have been doing is probably scaring her more that anything else," Naruto said from his place lent against the wall.

"Oh and how would you know that Naruto," Tsunade said sarcastically. Naruto rolled his eyes at her and tapped his nose with his index finger. Over the last year Naruto had begun to get some of the attributes that belonged to kuubi, such as a keen sense of smell and superb hearing. Naruto pushed himself off the wall and walked slowly across the room pushing past the rest of the people in the room to where the young girl sat huddled in a corner. "Hey" he said in a soft voice crouching down in front of her. She peeked out from behind a curtain of grey/brown hair. "Are you ok, hungry or anything," he asked receiving a small nod and a slight shiver. Noticing this Naruto unzipped his sweat top to reveal the seal of kuubi and settled it around her shoulders. The little girl's eyes settled on the seal and became wide. "Jinchuriki," she whispered so that only Naruto could hear.

"Hai Kuubi" he also whispered letting her trace the seal on his stomach.

"Shibi" she whispered back pulling her hair back from her forehead to reveal similar seal.

"Minna she's a jinchuriki, just like me," he said, "My name's Uzamaki Naruto, what's yours"

"Tami, I don't remember my last name. Papa never told me before he left leaving Shibi with me. And the villagers never gave me anything but beatings. That's why I ran away," she replied tears beginning to course down her cheeks.

"I know how that feels" Naruto murmured and Tami crawled into his lap. Naruto wrapped his arms around her small body whispering to her that everything was going to be ok.

"He's right little one you're safe here," Tsunade agreed and made to pat Tami's head, only to have Tami cringe and bury herself into Naruto's chest.

**End Flashback**

Naruto continued to walk thinking about Tami only to knocked backwards by something colliding with him. "Konnichi wa Naruto-neechan" the person said and looking up Naruto noticed it was Tami. Her violet eyes were shimmering and her mane of grey/brown hair cascaded down her back. She wore a short purple kimono and sandals. She also wore the Konoha forehead protector on her forehead. Naruto was extremely pleased and proud when she had received her band as she and Naruto had spent many hours training together. "Konnichi wa Tami how was school," Naruto asked standing up ruffling Tami's hair.

"It was good, Iruka sensei was talking about teams today, I'm not sure if anyone wants me in their team though" she replied the small cat-like ears on her head dipping slightly. Her ears had come through about 6 months before. it had given her quite the fright but with Naruto's help she had been ok. "Oh Tam tam, I'm sure plenty of people want you in their team" he said to her kneeling before her to give her a reassuring hug. Tami grinned at the nickname. It was one of the many nicknames Naruto had given her. Squirt and Koneko were also two of the more commonly used ones. "Alright not squirt I better get going because Tsunade-bbachan wants to see me so hear take this" he said handing her some money out of the now ancient frog purse, "and go get yourself to eat before you tummy goes off again." Tami giggled once again and after pressing a kiss to Naruto's cheek she grasped the money in her hands and bounded of yelling, "see you later Papa, Ramen here I come."

Naruto chuckled. He enjoyed it when Tami called him papa for some reason. He watched as Tami disappeared around the corner before taking off at a run to hokage tower. When he got there as usual he neglected to use the door and bounded straight through the open window to land in font of Tsunade's desk. "You wanted to see me Baachan."

"Yes Naruto I did, I take it that your training went well"

"Hai"

"Good, I was hoping you would help Iruka with one of his classes later on in the week. I know it's something your not interested in but the class seems to be having some trouble with the cloning jutsu and I thought you might be able to help,"

"Sure I'll get on that," Naruto replied heading for the door only to be called back by Tsunade saying, "Oh by the way Naruto, you don't happen to recognise this do you." She was holding out a small square photograph which Naruto took only to let it fall with a gasp. "Kira" he whispered as the photograph fluttered to the floor.

Hey hope you enjoyed that. I hope to have the next chapter up soon for those who liked this first chapter. Anyway please R+R

Ookami Chosha


End file.
